Eva
Eva, a character from the Hero series, is the woman that attacked Prescott Industries for the second time. She was affected by the Prism Gate, that enables her to slow down time or interact with objects at will. She is one of your character's love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1, but her name is not revealed until Book 1, Chapter 11. Appearance Eva has brown eyes and black hair. She has light brown skin and a silver chain hanging from her neck. When she is Minuet, she has a purple mask on and an athletic-looking black suit. Personality Minuet is more of an anti-hero than an actual criminal. As stated by Your Character when you convince her to be a hero, she isn't psychotic compared to other super-powered criminals such as Shrapnel. She seems kind-hearted as she is only stealing for her father's sake. She seems to have a soft-spot for children. Prior to her getting her powers, she was robbing a mansion when she was interrupted by a child who came downstairs because he was thirsty. Feeling guilty, she gave him a glass of water and put everything back (Diamond choice in Chapter 13). Chapters Hero Hero, Vol. 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Chapter 5: Heat Wave * Chapter 8: Hoodwinked * Chapter 11: Behind the Mask * Chapter 12: Night Work * Chapter 13: Revelations * Chapter 15: The Battle for Northbridge Hero, Vol. 2 * TBA Relationships Eva's Dad Eva's dad had revealed to be working in a dangerous factory when he inhaled chemicals that, ultimately, gave him lung cancer. Eva's father is the sole reason that Eva is stealing in the first place (which her father does not know about). Your Character In Chapter 5, if you use diamonds and go and follow Eva, you flirt with her a bit before she leaves and freezes you and time for a while. She starts to open up a little bit about her dad when approached about joining forces. It is obvious that she is romantically interested in you. Whenever you attempt to stop her thefts, she constantly flirts with you and uses her sexuality to her advantage. In Chapter 11, when you finally catch her, you successfully convince her to be a hero instead of a thief and if you decide to go to the bar with her to get drinks, then you essentially like her and she likes you back. If you choose to let her walk you to you apartment in Chapter 12, you have the option to make out with her which leads to her spending the night. In Chapter 13, she steals diamonds from an heiress to snap you out of your depression and remind you that you're a hero. She feels obligated to help you given that you changed her life and gave her a chance instead of throwing her in jail. Powers * Chronokinesis: Eva could manipulate the flow of time of her surroundings through creating a temporal field that slows down whatever is inside. She is greatly skilled as she has shown to stop rainfall with ease as well as slow down Silas Prescott enough to make the final fight easier. Gallery Other Looks Eva Waitress.png|As a waitress Minuet.png|As Minuet Eva Masquerade.png|Masquerade outfit Eva lingerie.png|Lingerie Miscellaneous Eva Ch 12.png|Book 1, Ch. 12 Eva Ch 15.png|Book 1, Ch. 15 Evafullviewbeforeusingpowers.png|Before using her power in Ch.15 Minuet Ch15.png|Using her power in Ch. 15 Trivia * She is very similar to the DC Comics character, Catwoman. They are both thieves/anti-heroes, they both have a crush on the hero, and they both have a flirtatious yet mischievous personality. * It is implied that she has acrophobia, meaning she is afraid of heights. * Her father calls her "Mija", which is Spanish for daughter. This confirms that she is at least part Latina. * So far, she is the only female love interest in Hero. * In Chapter 1, when she appears as a waitress, it is implied that she took DA Meiko Katsaros' wallet. * It is implied that she dropped out of high school/college in order to pay her father's medical bills. * She is referenced as Minuet from a cartoon series called Hero: The Animated Series in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11 by Sebastian, when you ask him who his childhood cartoon crush was. She was also Zig, Kaitlyn, and Tyler's childhood cartoon crush as well. Abbie considered her as role model in elementary school. * She somewhat resembles Stephanie Beatriz. * Her superhero persona comes from a slow-moving ballroom dance that was popular in the 18th century. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Love Interests Category:Reformed Criminals Category:LGBT Category:Superheroes Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes